What I Go Through
by Snivy Terphione
Summary: Sonic and Amy were friends. Then all of sudden Sonic started to avoid her, causing her to become depressed. Will this friend come to her rescue. I'm terrible at summaries. Rated M for situations and cussing. AmyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Second story. Well, I don't have much to say sooooo ...Booga. Anyway, here's the story. Don't like Amy, don't read. Going to hate bong...I suggest you don't. Also, if you find some Oreos somewhere, let me know. :D!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Sonic the Hedgehog but I do own some characters in here and a bag of Oreos I cannot seem to find.**

_Dear Zephire,_

_I don't see what I'm doing wrong. I did everything you suggested. I made him cookies, flowers and everything. Do you know how hard it is to find blue flowers where we live! Anyway, it's just not working. He's still completely avoiding me. I just can't take it anymore. That's what I'm going to tell him too. The next time I see him I guess. But whatever, enough about my problems. How is it in Pateryta? I bet you wish you were here, huh? I do. It's boring here. Everybody seems to be busy with 'family', you know. Rouge and her daughters went to some beauty camp, like that's a surprise. Knuckles, Julie, Lara, and Karmen went to Disneyland, woohoo. I don't know where Sally, Bunnie, and Nicole went. I think they're at some BFF retreat, I don't know. Cream and Tails are on a date or something, I didn't really get in their business. Shadow...he kind of scares me. You're out of town at some job type thing. Of course Sonic is ignoring me. I guess I'll go visit Robby, Mari, and Jonny or something, you know visit some family. Or maybe I'll go get wasted or something. Or maybe I'll just go mail this letter. Ha ha! Anyway, be safe. I mean come home alive._

_Love Your Bestie,_

_Amy _

Amy rose her head from the letter and set the pen down. She slowly got up from her desk area and stretched, her bones popping and cracking in the process. Looking down at her writing desk, she skimmed over what she wrote. "Hmmm," she hummed. Feeling satisfied, she decided to go mail it. The letter to her friend seemed to fly to her hand as she picked it up quick. She began to walk down her picture filled hallway. The house was dark and empty. The only sign of life were of Sphere and Shevanny, her two cats. Sphere found it funny to pounce from the shadows and scare to near death while Shevanny just lounged around, feeling at peace.

As she walked down her darkened hallway, with only a hint of light, she slowed to look at the pictures that hung. One of her, Zephire, and Jeff, Zephire's boyfriend. Sonic, Nicole, Sally, and Bunnie at that reunion.

"Hm, I still don't understand why I had to go," she muttered under her breath. She didn't want to go because she just really didn't want to see anybody but Zephire and Sonic forced her. Back when Sonic was still talking to her...

There was one of Rouge and her daughters, Nikki and Lynne when they visited her house. One of Serenity, Ciara, and their little brother, Tom Tom. Another of Julie, Lara, Knuckles, and Karmen at Disneyland. The pictures were fasioned in a criss cross pattern along the two walls. As she walked on, she stepped on the glass of a fallen picture.

"I don't remember hearing one fall..." she said, gently picking it up.

She brushed off the shattered fragments of glass that blocked the picture from her view. "Oh," she said softly. It was a picture of her and Sonic that time they went to Vegas together. She let it fall back to the ground with a crash, breaking the frame in half. She sighed and continued to walk, acknowledging even more broken pictures. All of her and Sonic. She didn't remember when she did this, but it was clear why. Every time she would try to talk to him, even come near him, he would run, push her away. Finally, she had enough of it and apparently took out her anger on the pictures of him and her.

She rounded her corner and grabbed her jacket. As she put it on, she searched for an envelope. She ended up just finding more and more photos of her and Sonic. After each photo she felt anger and sadness welling up in her once again. She finally screamed in pure anger.

"Why are there so many pictures of me and Sonic! We did not spend this much time together!"

As if on cue, the phone rang, scaring Amy. She screamed, then made her way over to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked slowly into the phone.

"_Amy?_" the voice said.

"Yes."

"_Hey, this is Jeff._"

"Oh, hey Jeff. What's up?"

"_Nothing much. Is Zeph there?_"

"Oh, she didn't tell you? She went to Pateryta. She'll be back though, in a few weeks."

"_Seriously?_"

"Yeah."

"_Oh, okay. Well, I was about to go to the club with Jonny, Sean and Zeph but since Zeph's not here... Do you want to come along?_"

"Yeah, I'm bored sitting here alone and *sigh* I think I need a drink."

"_Cool, I'll pick you up in a minute. Bye._"

"Bye," she said before hanging up the phone. She ran back down the hallway, which was still littered with glass. She turned the light up in her room and looked in the mirror. _I can't go like this. My hair's a mess and my clothes look terrible. I don't want to look like a pothead! _She pulled off her jacket and rummaged through her closet for something presentable. The outfit she went with was a black dress with a red line going down the side, black, medium sized heels, gold hoops, two black bracelets and one red. Her hair was straightened and rather long compared to how it looks curly. She didn't have time for any make-up, so she let her face alone.

Looking herself over in the mirror, she smiled in satisfaction. The door rang, scaring Sphere out of wherever he was hiding. Ignoring her cat's dramatic pleas, Amy opened the door. Three guys stormed there way into her house and slammed their butts on the couch. "Yeah, just come right on in," she said, all in sarcasm.

"Hey, sarcasm is dangerous. Don't go throwing it around," Sean said, closing his eyes and nodding his head.

"Oh shut up, Sean" Jonny retorted with a smile.

"Hey, this is partly my house so I can be sarcastic in it if I want," Amy giggled.

Sean got up from his seat and stood in front of her face. Because of his taller stature, he had to lean to get in her face.

Amy put her hands on her hips and they had a stare down. That only lasted about a minute when Jeff and Jonny snickered.

"Okay you lovebirds, break it up," Jonny said. Jeff chuckled.

"Shut up!" Sean yelled back. "Just because you're deeply in loooove with Amy doesn't mean that-"

"Hey, that doesn't include me. I'm deeply in love with Zeph."

"We _all _know that Jeffy Boy," Jonny said. "And I am not in love with Amy! She's just not my type."

"And what type would that be! The slobbish marugas!" Amy shot back with a smile.

"No!"

Jeff began to walk to the door. Once he opened it everyone unexpectantly stormed outside, still jokingly yelling at each other. Jeff massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Why don't you just marry her, Sean?"

"Just kiss each other and get in the car!" Amy yelled getting in the back seat.

"What?" Sean and Jonny yelled.

The rest of the argument went unrecognized. Mainly due to the fact they were speaking in spaggle, a language only they knew. When they finally got in the car all was silent. Sean sat in back next to Amy looking oh so very pissed and Jonny sat up front with a smug look on his face. Amy looked out the window the whole way there, thinking to herself.

_I don't understand. Obviously I'm attractive. So why doesn't he see it? Maybe it's just me in general he's disgusted with. Well, next time I see him I'll have to be upfront with him I guess. _Amy sighed, catching Sean's attention.

"Something wrong, Amy?" he asked, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Nope, just..." she paused to sigh, "Just thinking, I guess."

Sean leaned forward towards her so that he met her face.

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Come on, spill it."

"It's not important."

"You can tell _me _anything. Can't say the same for J. and Jeffers over here."

Jonny growled while Jeff laughed.

"I told you it's not important."

"Obviously there's something on your mind."

"Leave me alone Sean!" she yelled, fed up with his constant concern. Sean's eyes widened in surprise. He backed away from her face but scooted closer to her and placed an arm over her shoulders. Jonny so happened to look back and smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Psst, Jeff, look at the lovebirds back there."

"Jonny, how in the hell can I look back there and drive at the same time."

"Figure something out. Oh, I wish I had a camera."

"We can hear you," Sean and Amy said together. Jonny taunted more and more until he got bored of it and returned to his silence. Amy's thoughts came back to her as she half-mindedly snuggled into Sean. _Maybe Sonic doesn't deserve me...What really puzzles me is Sean. He looks like Sonic but is nothing like him. I mean he's more of seafoam green color with bangs but still. He's cute and funny and amazingly kind. Sonic is still cute, though I hardly find him funny and what kind of amazingly kind person runs away from someone who they know likes them without saying anything. We were fine a few months ago, I mean seriously. Maybe I should Sean a chance or something. I don't know, I just hate being alone. I mean, I have Zephire but when leaves to go with Jeff or something in that nature, I'm left alone with Sphere, Shevanny, and my wandering mind. I need someone... _Amy was knocked out of her thoughts by her male companions.

Jonny was the first to break the silence. "Thank god we're here! Can't wait to meet some Canna chicks!"

"What are Canna chicks?" Jeff asked.

"They're mainly just really hot, busty babes," Sean said, hugging Amy closer, her seemingly not noticing. She did notice what he said though.

"How do you know?" she cried out in surprise.

"Me and Jonny created our own little language in high school."

"Oh."

Jeff parked and they walked into the featureless building. Sean's arm remained around her, holding her tight. Jonny smiled and elbowed Jeff. Jeff looked and laughed.

"What are you guys together now?" Jonny said as they both tried to contain their laughter. Sean growled.

* * *

><p>Once inside, Amy ran straight for the bar, breaking free from Sean who was left disappointed.<p>

"Looks like you just got dumped. Ha ha ha!" Jonny laughed. Jeff punched Jonny in the arm. He looked over to Amy already drinking heavily. He sighed in concern.

"I hope we don't have to carry her out of here."

"You think she's gonna burge herself."

"God I'm tired of your stupid language! Sean- Sean?" To their surprise, Sean ran after Amy. Of course to Jonny, that wasn't _much_ of a surprise. Jonny walked over to the floor to find some 'Canna' girls while Jeff walked over to the bar making sure not to disturb the other two.

* * *

><p>"Amy, I don't think you should be drinking like this," Sean said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Amy, semi-drunk, sloppily shoved his hand away.<p>

"Don't you t-touch me you- wait a mintue," she gulped down another drink. "You- What were we talkin' about?"

"Okay," Sean pushed the remainder of her drink away, "No more liquid for you."

"Bring back my drink!"

"No."

She began to reach for it, leaning closer to him.

She got in his face."Give. It. Back!"

"I. Said. No!"

Amy fell off the chair, falling into Sean's arms.

"Are you okay?"

Amy mumbled something that Sean couldn't understand.

"What?"

"Give it back!"

Sean gave up and shoved the glass over to her. "Fine! Take it!"

Amy smiled widely before gulping down what remained of the drink before asking for another. Sean just sat back and watched her drink. _Why is she doing this? All because of some blue hedgehog? Why does she destroy herself over So-. _Sean watched in horror as the man himself walked right on in. There's no telling what she might to do him. Even worse, she's heavily drunk. Sean hoped that he wouldn't notice him or, worse case scenario, _she_ notices him. Much to his dismay, Sonic quickly catches sight of Sean and walks over. _Shit! Why do you hate me? _

"Hey Sean! What's up?" Sonic called.

"Oh just-" Sean didn't get to finish as a drunken Amy broke a glass on the floor.

"Don't t-tell me that's t-that blue frickin' bunny! I hate you, uh, S-suh, Speedy!"

"Amy?" Sonic cried. Then he leaned over and whispered to Sean, "What's wrong with her."

"She's drunk, you douche! You and your constant fleeings have tooken a huge tole on her!"

"My what?"

Amy gulped another drink down only to slam the glass to the ground near Sonic's feet.

"You b-bue b-blastard! Go f-" Sean quickly covered Amy's mouth. Sonic, realizing the situation could get deadly, sped out the door to the club.

Sean removed his hand from Amy's mouth who was knocked out. He decided it was time to go so he put Amy over his shoulder, grabbed Jeff, and persuaded Jonny to come away from these two Cannas.

"What happened to Amy?" Jeff asked, poking her in the face. She snored.

"I told you she burged herself!" Jonny yelled, laughing a little bit two hard.

"Shut up, Jonny!" Sean yelled, readjusting Amy on his shoulder.

"You're just mad because Amy's thinking about another guy!" Jonny retorted, laughing.

Sean growled and swiped his foot under Jonny, knocking his feet out from under him. Jonny fell, still laughing, while Jeff and Sean, carrying a sleeping Amy, left the club.

Sean carefully put her in the car and they took her home. Arriving at her home, Amy was still 'dead' so Sean agreed to take her inside and stay with her the night, earning some teasing from Jonny and Jeff. He carried her bridal style into her home and to her bed. After setting her down, he walked over to the couch in her room and fell asleep.

**Wow, you wouldn't believe how long it took to finish this chapter. I mean seriously, I've been working on this for days. I think it's pretty decent. I might change the title though. Hmmmm, I don't know. Anyway, please no harsh words and PLEASE don't insult my grammar or possibly I'll just drop my story writing. Please, I worked hard on this. I don't want to quit now. I've already started to give up on Organization Keyblade Part One. Only one chapter on that and you know why? Because I have ZERO reviews. I mean seriously, that was quality writing. *sigh* Oh well. Maybe I'll get some reviews on this. I'm serious about those Oreos though. I CAN'T FIND THEM! HOW DO YOU LOSE OREOS! Also, if you have questions about these** characters,** PM me. And you will be hearing more from Zephire in the next chapter. If there is a next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well apparently I left my Oreos at DemonFiccer's sooooo yep. Don't remember when I went over there but OH WELL! I had some trouble with this new computer I got so it's taking me awhile to get this right. Anyway, if I don't get enough reviews, I'm gonna explode. Even if they're hate reviews. I need to know I'm not doing this for nothing. That someone's reading other than myself. Oh well...Here's chapter two.**

Sean rose from his place on the couch and stretched. Amy, still passed out, had fallen on the floor, snoring heavily. Sean picked her up and placed her back on her bed, then went to her kitchen to munch. Amy, after a few minutes of being picked up from the floor, woke up in pain.

Her head throbbed as she grabbed it with both hands in pain. "What happened?"

"You awake?" Sean said, walking in her room with a sandwich.

"Did we...?" Amy asked, eye lids half open.

"No! No we did not," Sean said, half way shocked.

"Oh, thank heavens! I thought I was gonna be on one of those shows where I have a baby and I don't know who the father is so I suspect one guy is."

"You mean the Jerry Springer Show, Steve Wilkos, or Maury?"

"Either one."

All of a sudden Amy clasped her hands over her mouth and ran to her bathroom. Sean could hear her violent bursts. Everytime she would puke, he would flinch.

He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "You okay in there?"

"Do I sound okay?"

"No."

"Then I'm not-BLEH- okay!

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me what happened while I rest my head on this toilet!"

"As soon as we got to the club, you burged yourself."

"I what?"

"You got seriously wasted."

"Okay, then what?"

Sean sat on the floor. "Sonic came in and you called him a blue bunny named Speedy."

"..."

"Then you threatened to beat his ass or something."

"..."

"Then you threw like three glasses on the ground."

"..."

"Then-"

"Okay, I get it Sean!" Amy said, opening the door and walking towards her room. Sean followed close behind and sat on the couch he slept in to eat his sandwich. That is until Amy began to undress...

"Wow, wow, wow! I don't think I should see this!" he yelled, dropping his sandwich.

"Oh, right. Get out."

Sean took his sandwich in his mouth and backed out her room to which Amy slammed the door. On his way through her hallway, he found a trail of broken pictures on the ground. The first one of which's frame had been broken in two. Out of curiosity, he picked it up to find her and Sonic. He picked up the fallen pictures and placed them all in the trash. Obviously she didn't want them. Why have them cluttering up her home? After swallowing the rest of his sandwich, he went to her room and sat one the floor until she opened the door in a gray tank top and some Aruba shorts.

"You can come back in now." Amy said, leaning against the door frame.

Sean stood and resumed his place on the couch. Amy ran to the door, scaring Sean, and went to the mailbox. She got her mail and went back to her room. Flipping through it, she found what she'd been looking for. A letter from Zephire.

_Dear Amy,_

_You need to learn to listen, girl! I said don't do anything special. You did the complete opposite! Anyway, you don't have to miss me anymore because I'm coming home. I should be in phoning distance a few days after you get this letter. Then we can talk. I hope you didn't let Jeff get into any trouble. Or Jonny and Sean. Speaking of which, has Sean made a move yet?_ Amy stopped reading to look at Sean who waved. She smiled and resumed her reading. _I'll talk to you about that later. Well, do be front with Sonic if you have to. Just try not to hurt him, m-kay. Anyway, talk to you in a few. Chow Meow Meow!_

_Your Kitty Bestie,_

_Zephire_

Amy set the letter on the desk and looked back to Sean. "What?" he said.

"Oh nothing. Just read something...interesting."

"Spill."

"No."

"Come on."

"No, hon."

Sean got up and swiped the letter from her desk before she could do anything. He gave her a smug look before opening it to read it. He got to the part and looked back up to Amy, who put on a smirk. _Dammit Zephire_. He blushed. "I, uh, I..." he stuttered, avoiding her gaze. "You what?" she replied.

"I think thaaaaaat this room needs that Pine Sol smell!"

"You're a douche," she said, laughing.

"And you're really pretty."

"I know this."

"What do you mean you know this?"

Amy dramatically flipped her hair. "Oh come on now. Who doesn't recognize my beauty?"

"Sonic..." Sean said, wiping the smile off her face. Sean cringed. _Probably shouldn't have said, douchebag. _She had no emotion on her face.

"I know this as well," Amy said, emotionless. She sat on her bed and, with little warning, burst into tears. Sean, shocked by this sudden outburst, went to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around and hugged her close.

"Shhhhhh, don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Amy ignored his words and cried into his chest, gripping his shirt harshly. She cried and cried and he stayed with her the whole time until she fell asleep. He gently laid her on her bed and tucked her in. As he got up the phone rang. He hurried to answer the phone, scared it would wake her.

"Hello?"

"_Heeeeeey Sean._"

"Jonny, what do you want?"

"_Have you, um..._"

"Have I what?"

"_Have you tapped that yet? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you I'd say it!_"

"Jeff, please don't tell me that's you."

"_Nope, it's Tisher and we just got wasted!"_

Sean growled and slammed the phone down. _Him and his stupid brother._

Since Zephire wouldn't be there for a while and mainly he didn't want to leave her, he decided he would get some of his stuff. He grabbed his house keys, checked on Amy, then began to walk home.

"Why didn't I bring my car?"

* * *

><p><em>Amy flung a chair across her living room, which slammed into the wall and broke into pieces. "I hate him! He makes life miserable for me!" Amy screamed in tears. Papers were in shreds all over the floor, the couch was tipped completely upside down, the house was a complete reck. "I do all I can- all I can to make him see me in a different light! Now, he won't even talk to me!" With a scream she threw a bin of papers and photos at the wall, making them carpet the floor. Amy slid down a wall and sobbed. She spotted a picture of the man that angered her and ripped it in half. She struggled to get up, propping herself on the wall. She made her way down the hallway and began to slap pictures of <em>him _off the walls. When she made her way to her bedroom door, she collapsed..._

* * *

><p>Amy slowly opened her eyes and sat up. <em>I always hated that dream...because it really happened...<em> Amy looked around. "Sean?" She flung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat there with her head hung. "Guess he left..." she mumbled. She got up and walked to the bathroom, becoming mildly depressed.

Sean opened the front door with a bag of his stuff in his mouth. He dropped it near the front door and turned the light on. As, he walked to Amy's room he heard the toilet flush. _Guess she's awake. _When he got to the bathroom door, he didn't expect the door to open and for a certain screaming pink hedgehog to hit him over the head with that thing you used to clean the toilet.

"Amy! Stop! It's me!"

"Take whatever you want!"

"It's Sean!"

Amy stopped and looked at him. "Oh."

Sean took the toilet scrubber and threw it back into the bathroom. Sean pushed Amy by the shoulders into her room. Once inside he turned her around to face him.

"Are you telling me that if I were an intruder, you would defend yourself with something to clean the toilet!"

"I was in the bathroom! Am I supposed to carry a bat wherever I go!" Amy retorted with a laugh.

Sean laughed and sat down on her bed and turned on the t.v. Amy sat next to him. Flipping through the channels, Sean noticed Amy scooting closer to him.

He blushed. "W-What's up?"

"Nothing."

Sean was about to say something when she hugged his arm and squeezed. Sean's blush deepened.

Amy closed her eyes and snuggled in to his arm.

"Thank you..."

"Huh?"

"I appreciate you sticking by me, Sean."

"Uh, don't mention it. Heh heh."Sean scratched the back of his neck.

Amy let go and turned his face toward her's.

"Sean I'm serious. I don't know how I'd-" Amy was cut off when a soft pair of lips pushed against her own. Amy's eyes were wide in shock before she finally closed her eyes and kissed back. They tongue wrestled in pure bliss. Amy was blushed when Sean broke off.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"I could've guessed by the way you throw hints everywhere."

"Amy you lie!"

"Shut up!" Amy yelled and pushed him down on the bed. Laying on his chest, she pecked his lips then laughed.

Amy sniffed him. "Did you know you smell like berries?"

Sean laughed. "No I did not. Thanks for the observation."

"Your welcome!"

They both laughed hard, then watched some t.v. After changing into a black t-shirt with a gray smiley face and into some gray shorts, him and Amy climbed into bed, _together_, and slept while Sphere and Shevanny decided to come out of hiding and sleep at their sides.

**Alright. Chapter 2, DONE! Didn't take me as long as the last one. Probably because it's possibly shorter. Also, at first I was gonna have the next chapter supposed to be a lemon but ask one of you to write it as a separate story (separate? seper- Hell, I don't care.) because I don't do lemons, limes, whatever you wanna call 'em. But now I'm not until a few more chapters. I don't like it when people RUSH into the sexy sexin' parts, you know. I mean, I get disinterested easily with the sex coming up in the very next chapter (unless you're one of those people with seriously long chapters). I mean come on. Give me something innocent before you get down and dirty. ANYWAY, I've become friends with GoodWriter (FIXED IT!) and DemonFiccer (who probably are reading this. If not, pudge you.) and are helping them _in some sort of way_. I don't know. Oh, and if you wanna know where Sphere and Shevanny went, PM me. Interesting little adventure that I might turn into a story. Well, that's it. Next chapter should be up...Fuck, I don't care. Whenever I feel like it. And if I get some more reviews. You guys SUCK! Just like those people on youtube. Got some real dicks on there...SORRY! Rambling again. I'm in DemonFiccers story... DAMMIT, STOP! Snivy Terphione is OUT! Finally...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Son of a bitch! You wouldn't believe what happened. Well first-nevermind...ANYWAY, I went to play my game Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep on my PSP. Guess what? IT'S BROKEN! I CAN'T PLAY THE SHIT ANYMORE! GOD! *sigh* Out of every PSP game I have (Midnight Club: LA Remix haven't made it to Tokyo yet, Little Big Planet can't do anything, Rockband ...eh, and Sims 2: Pets I don't even understand how to even _play_ that game) Kingdom Hearts was the best. GOD DAMMIT! But whatever... I bet only GoodWriter is reading this...Or mabe he's not. YOU READING THIS GOODWRITER! YOU BETTER NOT JUST BE REVIEWING BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND! YOU BETTER BE READING THIS STORY! Oh, and tell DemonFiccer he better be reading this too. I need as many people as I can get. Hey, how come you guys get so many reviews? I haven't got one with Organization Keyblade: Part One, and it was amazing. Well, fudge you. There's going to be some time skipping so that Zephire can come home. I think... I'M TIRED OF NOT BEING IN THE PICTURE! Zephire is based on a wiser me by the way. Whatever, here's chapter 3. Stupid mouse...Stop blinking...**

About two more days had passed before Amy recieved a call from her kitty bestie. Unfortunately, it was six in the morning. Amy sleepily slung her head up at the sound of the harsh ringing slicing through the air. _What the hell?_ She removed Sean's arms from around her waist, much to his chagrin, and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"_Hey, Rose_!" Zephire's hyper voice woke Amy up a bit.

"Zephy, finally!" She said, trying to sound awake.

"_Yeah, I know right! Anyway, I should be there at around 10:15 or so_."

"Alright. *yawn* But did you have to call now? It's five- four- SIX in the morning!"

"_Sorry sweet, but this phone is retarded_."

"Oh alright."

"_Hey, I heard from Jeff that-_" Zephire was cut off by a driving Jeff.

"_What did I say?_"

"_Shut up honey. I'm on the phone._"

"_Hey, I'm the one who woke up at three in the morning to pick you up from the airport._"

"_And why is that?_"

"_Because I love you._"

"_Like I don't know that._"

"Is there a point to this? I would like to go back to bed."

"_Oh, right. Like I was saying, Jeff told me that you burged yourself or something? Anyway, you had to be carried home by Sean?_"

"Uh huh."

"_...Alright just making sure. I'll be there in a while so, good morning._"

"Good morning, Zephire."

With that Amy yawned and hung up the phone, returning to her place in bed beside Sean. He slung his arm back around her and hugged tight. Under Sean's warmth Amy quickly fell back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Amy picked a flower and watched it blow away with the wind. Amy didn't understand where she was or how she got there but somehow she felt... at peace. That is, until everything turned...dark. The flowers in the field turned black and withered into dust. Amy's eyes widened in horror as the earth seemed to crumble before her. She turned and ran away from the falling rock but it quickly caught up with her. She fell in the nothingness of space, floating in the black abyss. Amy looked down to find that she was 12 again, in her old red and white dress. "What?" Suddenly, she turned to find a giant troll like face laughing at her. <strong>"HELLO THERE, SWEET!"<strong> Amy screamed. **"HERE'S PEDO!"** She watched in terror as the troll head turned into Pedo Bear. **"WHAT DO WE HAVE** **HERE?"** The voice changed. "Zephire?"_

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Amy screamed.<p>

"Ah!" Sean yelled. "What?"

Amy looked to her left and found that the blue cat was looking at her. Zephire laughed which made Sean look over. Amy jumped out of bed to hug her friend.

"Oh my god!" Amy screamed squeezing her friend.

"Looks like someone had some fun while I was gone!" Zephire laughed glancing at Sean.

"What?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Oh! So you and Sean didn't have some fun last night?"

Sean, fully awake, waved his hand.

"No no no! We aren't sleeping together!"

Zephire laughed as Amy eyes widened in realization.

"I'm kidding! I know Sean isn't like that. You on the other hand..." Zephire sighed.

"What do you mean? I'm not a slut!" Amy yelled, slightly insulted.

"Well, you're the one who dragged me to the store in the middle of the night to get a pregnancy test after _you_ decided to let Sonic 'go' without a condom!"

Amy's mouth formed an O as Zephire stuck her tongue out.

Sean's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Oh no you did NOT just bring that up."

"Oh yes I did, sweet. Watcha gonna do?"

"I'm not you're friend anymore!" Amy playfully yelled.

"Oh you know you love me!"

"Whatever, Zephire."

Sean was still shocked about what Zephire just said. "What do you mean Amy let Sonic 'go' in her? You two had sex?"

Zephire chuckled. "Yep. They sure did. Is that a problem?"

Amy sighed and hopped back in bed. Sean looked down at her and whimpered. "You've made me sad."

"I don't care. You wouldn't believe what it was like back then."

"I've known you since high school."

Zephire laughed. "And it took you five and a half years to do anything?"

"Well, it was awkward back then..."

"Whatever you say, Sean. Anyway, I'm going to my room and taking a nap. Stupid Paters..." Zephire mumbled shutting the door and heading down the hallway to her room.

"Now back to this Sonic thing-"

"Give it a rest Sean."

With a hmph Sean rolled over, his back facing Amy. Amy sighed and hugged him from behind, kissing his neck. His face turned red. He sat up and stretched. Then looked back to Amy.

"Go make me some breakfast." He said with a smile.

Amy propped herself up on her elbow as she glared at him. "Foo, you better get it yourself."

"I'm kidding! Calm down Rose."

Amy laughed as Sean crawled over her. She laughed even harder when he fell to the floor with a thud. Zephire was woken by Sean falling and Amy laughing, which didn't make her the nicest person. She grumpily got up and leaned out into the hallway.

"Shut the fuck up! I love you guys but I'm trying to get some sleep! Those stupid Paters had my ass on edge because of all the monsters and shit! Shut up!" And with that she slammed the door.

Amy covered her mouth to try and muffle her laughter as Sean sat and rubbed his knee. After this little incident, the day went by fast. Zephire slept for an hour, then joined Sean and Amy in doing whatever it was they were doing. It was hard to tell because of how random they are. She called Jeff who came over and joined the party (so Zeph wouldn't feel like a third wheel). They ended the day with a horror flick, Nahaliana, and some popcorn.

_'Don't tell me what to do, Joshie. I want to see this Nahiminana chick.'_

_'Her name is Nahaliana and Takehinio said it is forbidden to awake her.'_

_'Yeah Nick, don't do it.'_

_'Look, are you in or not.'_

_'*sighs* Fine.'_

"Why in the fuck would you agree? Let Nick die!" Zephire.

"Because they're retarded. Everyone in movies are retarded." Jeff.

"Oh my god! Are they seriously gonna do it? What's wrong with them?" Amy.

"I guess they wanna die." Sean.

After the four hour long movie, they all went to bed. Sean was in a half sleep, half awake type state while Amy was fully awake staring at the ceiling. Zephire and Jeff were...well...Let's not go into that. At least not in this.

"Sean."

"Hm?" He muffled, his face buried in a pillow.

"I can't sleep."

"Why? Because of the movie? Nahaliana isn't-"

"No! I just... can't sleep."

Sean frowned and raised his head. Getting an idea, he shifted so that he was on his side.

"Come 'ere." He said, his arms stretched out to her. She scooted over to him and buried her face in his chest while he hugged her close.

"Better?"

"Mm hm."

Sean chuckled and drifted off a little after Amy.

* * *

><p><em>Amy looked around and sighed. She was in that same meadow she was in the day before. She touched nothing, just stood there. "Honey, you coming?" Amy's eyes widened as a voice came from behind her. She had hoped it would have been Sean. That would have made more sense. Unfortunately, it was the one hedgehog she didn't want to see. "Huh?" Amy stood there with her hands on her hips and death in her stare as she realized who it was. She said nothing, for there was nothing in her mind that wanted to come out. "Are you coming?" Amy tilted her head in confusion. She wanted to ask where but her mouth could not form the words. Then, to her surprise, she found that her legs were walking towards the hedgehog she couldn't stand. But what worried her is that she wanted to be near him. "Sean..." she whispered. She loved Sean, but she couldn't deny that she loved Sonic as well. It hurt her to headaches. Now she was right in that blue hedgehog's arms, blushing at his touch. That she didn't understand either. She didn't blush around other men that easily, so why was he so different. She didn't even blush much when she was near Sean. She lowered her head as she walked with him, her bangs hanging over her face. When she stopped, she found that she was no longer in the meadow she knew so well. She was now standing, alone, in a black room. Though she felt the ground pushing against her feet, her feet weren't on the ground. "Where am I...?" Amy stepped back when bright images circled around the walls of the room. She focused her vision and found that it was her childhood memories. All of the ones with Sonic in them. Amy felt light-headed, blinking as she fell to the floor...<em>

* * *

><p>Amy woke in a cold sweat, shaking her head back and forth. There was no way she could go back to sleep now. She looked over at Sean, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. Amy then looked over at the glow in the dark clock she loved so much. "Six in the morning..." she whispered with a sigh. She slung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat there with her head hung low. She raised her head in thought. <em>I have to do something or... I might... <em>Amy could not finish her thought. She knew that if she kept this place in her heart for Sonic, there wouldn't be enough room for Sean. Amy's brow creased in slight irritation. She stood up and winced as the bed squeaked. Not wanting to check if Sean had stirred, she continued to get dressed. Taking a quick wash, a brush to the hair, and some jeans and a T-shirt, she grabbed her jacket and went out the door. Suprisingly, no one heard her leave. Jeff was dreaming of penguins dancing to "Sexy and I Know It", Zephire was dreaming of being a Snivy and stabbing Emolga in the face with leaf blade, and Sean was dreaming of being lost in the Lion King. Wierd dreams are common within that house.

Amy walked through the depth of night, trying her best to ignore her unpleasant fear of the sounds of darkness. Though she was epically failing. She would jump at every sound, from dog barks to trashcans. Wrapping herself tightly in her mahogany, camo jacket, she contemplated where exactly she was going. Her attempts at thinking failed, as it seemed her brain was a scrambled, tired mess that was unable to rest (hee hee, rhyme :D). She had her head down as she walked, letting her feet take her wherever they wanted to go, having a mind of their own and not saying anything to her. She only raised her head when her feet had stopped. She looked in surprise as she came face to face with a door. But the thing that shocked her most was not that she had traveled so far or that knew who lived inside the house. The thing that shocked her most...

Was that she found her knuckle knocking hard on the door... and it was answered...

* * *

><p>Sean stirred and awoke, looking up at the glow in the dark clock on the far wall. <em>7:50. <em>He stretched his back and looked over to where Amy was. Or should have been. He yawned and got up to use the bathroom. After washing his hands he walked to the living room to feed the almost certainly dead cats that hadn't been fed in years (calm down, they're specially trained to feed themselves but they're really lazy). Then he walked to the kitchen and his eyes widened a bit in alarm. _Where is she_? He thought. He checked everywhere and his worry increased. His head snapped around as Zephire appeared from her bedroom.

"You haven't seen Amy, have you?" Sean asked, worry clouding his speech. Zephire sensed this and she began to fret herself.

"What? She wasn't in bed this morning?"

**I decided to end here. Because I'm lazy and I haven't updated in forever. I've more than likely given up on this story. Nobody's reading and I've noticed that one, I can't keep focused and two, I've lost my fuel for this story. If you wanna read it, PM me. If not... well... this is goodbye then. From Snivy Terphione, Zephire The Cat, Cola Panda, and Xios The All-Knowing Nobody. Peace.**


End file.
